Clamps are devices used to secure articles to a supporting surface. One type of clamp is a tube clamp, that is used to engage and secure a tubular article to a supporting surface. The tubular article may be a pipe, hose, duct, line, cable or harness. The supporting surface may be an engine block or chassis member for a vehicular application, or a wall or beam for an architectural application.
In vehicle applications clamps are used to secure hydraulic, pneumatic, mechanical and electrical tubes. Hydraulic tubes or lines are commonly used for a variety of systems including: brake systems, fuel systems, heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC) systems and power steering systems. Common systems using pneumatic tubes or hoses include: lift, leveling and stabilizing systems. Mechanical tubes or cables are commonly used on a variety of systems including: hood and trunk release cables, parking brake cables and shifter cables. Electrical tubes or harnesses connect the various electrical systems and components on the vehicle including: power generation and storage, controllers and sensors. A variety of clamps are currently used to secure these tubes on a vehicle.
Metal clamps are often used for rigid attachment of heavy tubes in demanding environments, whereas plastic straps are often used for flexible attachments. A one piece metal clamp may be referred to as a wrap bracket. A wrap bracket may damage a tube if it is not properly assembled and does not properly engage the tube. If there is any clearance between the wrap bracket and the tube when retained, then noise or wear of the tube may develop over time. Plastic straps are elastic and conform to the exterior shape of a tube, which may prevent wear. However, plastic straps typically do not have the strength to support larger tubes and the plastic straps are not suited for high temperature applications.
Wrap bracket assemblies have been developed that include a liner or cushion that is disposed over a metal bracket (or multi-piece metal brackets) for applications requiring the high strength of a metal clamp and elasticity of a plastic strap. U.S. Pat. No. 2,466,921 to Tinnerman is an example of such a wrap bracket assembly.
Other wrap bracket assemblies that include a grommet have been developed. One example of such a wrap bracket assembly is illustrated in FIG. 19 and referenced by numeral 210. The wrap bracket assembly 210 includes a grommet 212 and a wrap bracket 214 (or brackets). The grommet 212 is formed of an elastic material and conforms to the exterior of a tube 216. The grommet 212 is formed in a spool shape and includes a slot 220 that extend along its length. The wrap bracket 214 may be formed as single piece that wraps around the grommet 212 and anchors the tube 216 to a supporting surface.
One common approach for assembling such a wrap bracket assembly 210 includes shipping the metal bracket 214 along with the grommet 212 as individual components. A user then opens the grommet about the slot 220 and assembles the grommet 212 over the tube 216. Then the user assembles the wrap bracket 214 over the grommet 212, and anchors the wrap bracket assembly 210 to a supporting surface.
A damper is a device that deadens, restrains, or depresses. A tuned mass damper is a device that is mounted to a structure for reducing vibration. Japanese patent application JP 62124335 A to Suzuki et al. illustrates one example of a damper for a pipe.